Sonata of the Fox
by KitsuneDragon
Summary: Tsunade is moving in and is forced to remove the Sandaime's old things. One of them being an old grand piano that Naruto and the Sandaime loved to play. Now it's Naruto's birthday and he get s a surprise gift from his friends.Please review


Sonata of the Fox

**(A/N: This story is dedicated to my friend Helda Dart a.k.a BFHwantsblood on I hope you enjoy this story B-chan)**

It was about five months after Tsunade had become Hokage and Tsunade was now moving out all of the Sandaime's items out of the off the building. Konohamaru then ran up the stairs.

"No you can't do this, this is Oji-san's things, you can't just take them" he said with tears in his eyes. Izumo and Kotetsu were helping with the moving an looked down at the late Hokage's grandson.

"Gomen nasai, Konohamaru-san, demo it's Tsunade-sama's office now" Izumo said and the two chunin left a silent Konohamaru on the stairs. The things were then put up in a shop for sale. The Rookie 9 and Team Gai had heard about the shop and went to go see it. Naruto looked around the shop as he remembered all the things e and Sarutobi did together. Sakura walked up to him and patted his back.

"You alright, Naruto" she asked. Naruto wiped the tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm ok Sakura-chan, just reminiscing" he replied. Naruto then continued to walk through the store until he came upon a dusty, grand piano. Naruto pressed a few of the keys.

'The old thing is still in tune' he said as he sat on the piano seat for the piano. The rookies and team gai and Konohamaru all walked up to the 13 year old blonde.

"Konohamaru, could you play any music?" Naruto asked the younger boy.

"A little, I'll give it a try" Konohamaru said. Naruto got up and set Konohamaru down on the seat. "Oji-san always played this song for me, and then he taught it to me" the academy student said. He then rested his fingers on the keys and then the notes were played. The music flowed like a river, no breaks, but then Naruto's ears picked up on something.

"There's supposed to be a B flat there" he said. Everyone turned to the blonde.

"So Naruto, you can play by ear?" Sakura asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Come on, play us something, play the piece Konohamaru played" Ino urged. The shinobi present nodded an urged Naruto to play, but Naruto just shook his head and left. The store became silent as soon as Naruto left.

"Poor Naruto-kun" Hinata said.

"Yeah, I heard he and the Sandaime were really close" Neji said. Then Sakura's head shot up.

y

"Hey Ino what's the date today?" she asked. Ino looked at her watch.

"It's the 9th of October, why?" Ino replied.

"Tomorrow's Naruto's birthday and we need to throw him a party, and I also have the perfect present in mind" Sakura said eyeing the antique musical instrument

**October 10****th****, Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto was walking through the streets as he thought about that piano. Hokage-jiji really loved the thing and wanted Naruto to have it when he died. Naruto came up to his apartment. He took out the key and opened the door. When the blonde jinchuriki entered he found the place was completely dark. Naruto groaned before flipping on the switch. The lights turned on and then people popped out of their hiding places.

"SURPRISE NARUTO, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!" they yelled. Then everyone walked up to him and gave him hugs, Tsunade gave him a kiss on the forehead and then they all gave Naruto a hue cake. Naruto was so happy that he cried.

"Arigato…minna, no ne has ever thrown e a birthday party before" Naruto said. Then later on Naruto and the others played games ate food, but Chouji ate most of it, and then it was time to open the presents.

From Ino- bouquet of red and orange flowers from her shop

Shikamaru- Book on how to play Shougi

Chouji- Cookbook

Lee- Some weights (100 kilos)

Neji- A scroll of jutsus

Tenten- A set of polished, new kunai

Kiba- A card with 100 ryo in it

Shino- A jar of monarch butterflies

Hinata- a hug with a binder full of piano sheet music

Tsunade- A new frog wallet

Sakura- A coupon for ramen at Ichiraku

Naruto was giddy with joy as he looked at the awesome presents he got.

"Arigato" he said, but Sakura stopped him before he could say more.

"Hold on Naruto, you have one more gift, everyone pitched in and we bought for you" Sakura said. Lee and Neji then rolled in a waxed, shiny, bronze coloured, wooden grand piano. Naruto gasped.

"I-I-I-Is this w-what I think it is?" he asked as he surveyed the piano.

"Yup old Sandaime's piano from the shop, that thing cost quite a pretty penny" Neji said.

"Now Naruto, we got this for you so we just want something in return" Kiba said. Naruto looked up.

"What do want, I'll do it" Naruto said eager to replay his bestest buddies in the whole wide world.

"Play us a song on the piano" Shino said. Naruto froze and then gulped.

"Come on Naruto-kun, you aid you would do it" Hinata said. Naruto sighed.

"Alright I will" he said. Everyone cheered as Naruto took a seat at the marvelous wooden instrument. He ran his hand over the keys, surface. Smooth as silk and so clean you could see your reflection. Naruto smiled before playing a few notes to get a feel of the piano first.

"Okay, I'll play Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven" Naruto said.

**(A/N: It's a really beautiful song, look I may be male, but that doesn't mean I can't say words like that so I'm not gay. Anyways listen to it, the tone and flow of the music is really well written. This song was to become Beethoven's 10****th**** symphony, but he didn't live long enough to accept it as a symphony. I suggest listening to the music on youtube or something while reading this so you can not just read, but listen while you read)**

Naruto then rested his hands on the keys and he played like he never done before. Everyone in the room was astonished at Naruto's unrivaled skill with the piano. His fingers moved fast and fluidly as he played. The notes came out like the singing of angels. Then outside the setting sun had disappeared and night reigned supreme, the full silver moon lit through Naruto's window as if to come and se Naruto play, Beethoven's piece named after the moonlight. About 10 minutes passed before Naruto had finally finished the song and then ended it on a triad. The people in the room whooped, clapped and cheered as Naruto showed his foxy grin as he took a bow.

"Once again, arigato for the piano, I'm going to practice it everyday" Naruto said. It was getting pretty late and everyone began to leave. Sakura was the last to leave and told Naruto Goodnight before closing the door.

"I hope you like the song…Jiji, I know it was your favourite one" Naruto said. Then as Naruto went to sleep, a fox howled in the night of the full moon and Naruto smiled as the sweet sound of music filled hi dreams.

(A/N: I thank you for your want to read my fanfics and I hope you enjoyed this one. Please review and enjoy your day.


End file.
